Adelantos
by Otro loco mas
Summary: Prrossssss, esto es un adelanto de próximas historias como "Realidad" y "Ilusión" jejejejejejejej kkkkkkkk
1. Broken

-La semana pasada a las 7:00 perdimos una de las bases de la agencia del FBI, una explosión hizo volar todo por los aires dejando solo escombros. Nuestros expertos han determinado que la causa fue una bomba oculta, el radio de la explosión destruyo todo a su alrededor dejando varios muertos enterrados entre todo, algunos de los pocos sobrevivientes se encuentran ahora en terapia intensiva o en coma, los otros murieron en el hospital o en el transcurso a este, eso es todo mi informe señores.

\- ¿Qué clase de bomba destruiría uno de nuestros cuarteles más grandes? -Se escuchó una voz desde la profunda oscuridad, detrás de lo que era un enorme escritorio apenas visible ya que todo estaba en la penumbra y solo había un foco que lanzaba una luz azul iluminando muy poco.

-El detonador aún no ha sido identificado y me temo que nunca podremos saber que fue…Caballeros, esto demuestra que nuestros enemigos se están volviendo mucho más fuertes, al conseguir este tipo de armas desconocidas y al atacar nuestras bases, demuestra que el gobierno se ha vuelto débil y eso es solo el principio.

\- ¿Cómo que solo el principio? -Se escuchó otra voz, pero mucho más gruesa que la anterior.

-La semana pasada destruyeron esa base, luego lograron atacar una de nuestras bases áreas con el mismo explosivo, días después pasaron de destruir nuestras instalaciones a asesinar a generales de alto rango dentro de la milicia y recién me acaban de informar que un buque de guerra llamado _"El María"_ fue invadido y robado por terroristas, seguimos sin poder hallarlo.

\- Y QUE DEMONIOS HACE USTED AQUÍ CUANDO DEBERIA ESTAR BUSCANDO ESE BUQUE, EL MARÍA CONTIENE UN OJIVA NUCLEAR CAPAZ DE DESTRUI NUEVA YORK-Grita otra voz, esta algo ronca, bastante molesta.

-Si pudiera no estaríamos aquí.

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿Para que convoca a esta reunión General de Ejército y Armamento: Walker? -Dijo otra voz dando a conocer el nombre verdadero de señor a cargo de la junta.

-Creo que es más que obvio, quiero que me den los derechos para el programa canino SDP-Dijo muy serio Walker.

-Jaja, ¿Esto es una broma verdad?, jaja, el programa SDP es una rama del FBI y aunque te la diéramos, ¿De qué te van a servir un montón de perros pulgosos? Jaja- La misma voz ronca ahora se estaba burlando del pedido de Walker.

-Puede que parezca tonto, pero los perros han demostrado una mayor lealtad y poseen habilidades que ni nuestros mejores hombres han podido igualar, además que no serán perro comunes y corrientes.

\- ¿Ahora qué quiere decir? -Dijo una nueva voz.

-Hemos encontrado algo en cierto número de perros y cachorros que los vuelven más especiales, nuestros investigadores descubrieron que un 34% de los animales caninos nacen con habilidades superiores a todos, haciéndolos mucho más útiles.

\- ¿Y? …-Pregunto una voz gruesa.

-Esos caninos muestran mejores reflejos, una mayor inteligencia y habilidades que se equiparan a las de un policía normal, con el entrenamiento correcto puede que estos perros lleguen a ser mejores que todos nuestros soldados, además no tenemos nada que perder.

-Está bien, te daremos los derechos para que entrenas a la primera generación de elite SDP-Acepto un miembro el cual era el más viejo de todos y el de mayor rango.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, esto es una mala broma, como es que transformas la decisión de todos en una sola-Interrumpió muy molesto el general de voz renco.

-Es porque todos menos tú, estamos de acuerdo con esto, aparte de que como dijo el general Walker, no perdemos nada al intentarlo y nuestras opciones disminuyen ya que a este paso será cuestión de tiempo para que el enemigo nos aniquile-Se pauso por unos momentos-General John Walker, su petición es aprobada y los derechos del equipo SDP serán otorgados a usted, pero tendrá un periodo de un año para demostrarnos los avances del programa; si los resultados no son beneficiosos el programa se cancelara.

-Acepto su condición y puede estar tranquilo que tendrá resultados-Contesto Walker aun tranquilo a pesar del corto plazo que tenía.

-Muy bien, sin nada más que decir se cierra esta junta, esperamos resultado buenos-Dicho esto desaparecieron los hologramas de los demás generales que hablaban a distancia.

-Esta tecnología me da un poco de miedo-Dijo para sí mismo Walker al ver a todos desaparecer.

-Tienes una rara costumbre de hablar contigo mismo que da mucho más miedo-Dijo una mujer joven de cabello negro corto con bata blanca de color blanco sobre sus hombros como si fuera una capa apareciendo detrás del él con una sonrisa astuta.

-Me da mucho gusto en verla igualmente doctora Claire-Contesto Walker.

-Pensé que estabas buscando a los candidatos para los SDP-Dijo la doctora Claire.

-Lo estaba, pero necesitaba la aprobación del consejo para activar oficialmente el programa. Pensé que no estabas interesada en esto, ¿porque tanto interés repentino en esto?

-Digamos que entre los pocos candidatos caninos que tenemos, hay uno que me llamo la atención-Claire saco de uno de sus amplios bolsillos un expediente.

Walker tomo aquel archivo y al abrirlo vio a una foto de un cachorro de pastor alemán, debajo de esa foto estaba su nombre junto a su información.

\- ¿Chase?, he oído sobre este cachorro, es uno de los SDP originales y se dice que es un joven prodigio, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto este cachorro? -Walker regresa el documento a la doctora.

-No lo sé, es como si algo dentro de ese cachorro me llamara, es la misma sensación que sentía el agente Kyle al reclutarlo, este cachorro es muy especial-Claire abrió el archivo para volverlo a leer.

-Como sea, solo asegúrate de investigar más candidatos posibles para el nuevo programa SDP-Walker estaba muy desinteresado sobre ese tema así que solo dio media vuelta y se retiró por una puerta de cristal que se abría automáticamente.

Al irse, la doctora Claire se quedó sola en esa enorme habitación mientras seguía viendo aquel documento.

\- ¿Bahía Aventura?, nunca había oído sobre este lugar, pero si ahí vivía Chase seguramente estaba repleto de aventuras.

 _ **Próximo Fic: Realidad.**_

 _ **Estreno: ¿?**_

 _ **PD: Volveré MADAFAKERS.**_


	2. Enemy

**Narración de: ¿?**

¿Sueños?, ¿Qué demonios es un sueño? Yo nunca tuve uno, yo he estado en las sombras todo este tiempo viviendo en lo que ustedes conocen como pesadilla, así es, no conozco el significado de sueño, pero se exactamente lo que es una pesadilla, ya que yo, jeje, soy una jajaja…

He estado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que desconozco la luz, he visto tanta crueldad que desconozco la piedad y he sido espectador de las peores atrocidades del ser humano que no se si ellos tengan cura contra su estupidez. Ahora mismo se cuál es mi objetivo en este maldito infierno que ustedes llaman tierra, muajajaja jajaja, mi maldito destino es ser el mejor a tal punto que todos me tengan miedo, quiero que me reconozcan como el único ser de miedo y matare a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino y disfrutare comiéndome hasta el último pedazo de su carne, que tonto soy…olvide decírseles que tengo un apetito enorme a la carne que todavía se mueva, jaja jajaja.

¿Cuál es mi nombre?, pronto lo sabrán, pero lo único que deben saber de mi por ahora es que hay un perro en especial al que le tengo planeado hacer sufrir hasta rogar por su muerte y creo que ya saben quién es. Su nombre es Chase y se exactamente cuál es su talón de Aquiles, sus amigos y familia, pero sobre todo su queridísima Skye, lo hare sufrir al deshacerme de ellos.

¿Por qué mi fijación sobre él?, no les diré nada aun, solo que él será mi platillo principal luego de que lo capture y lo devore.

Así que prepárate Chase, sabrás cual es el verdadero dolor. MUAJAJAJAJA JAJA JAJAJA MUAJAJA JAJAJA.

 ** _Próximo fic: Realidad._**

 ** _Estreno: Julio._**

 ** _Secuela de: Sueño_**


	3. Muy pronto: Ilusión

**ELITE-SDP:**

CÓDIGO:

 _"El campo de batalla nos espera al amanecer_

 _Nosotros somos perros y buscamos carne para morder_

 _No tenemos miedo ya que aquí morimos antes que correr_

 _Y si hace falta me suicido si ese es mi deber_

 _Solo la muerte podrá frenar mis patas_

 _Con valor y fe nos levantamos_

 _Somos SDP y peleamos al lado de nuestros hermanos,_

 _Sentirás cada ráfaga de nuestras balas de nuestro lado,_

 _En el campo de batalla tu eres un soldado._

 _Y tienes que ponerte agallas_

 _Fállanos y fallaras a tu brigada_

 _Mátanos, o será lo último que hagas"_

 **Ey: :3 Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jack anunciado el nuevo fanfic "Ilusión", el cual aún no tiene fecha confirmada de estreno todavía pues recientemente he entrado a la universidad y espero que no me quite mucho tiempo para escribir este nuevo fic :( y Otro Loco Más, pues la verdad no se que este haciendo con su vida, pero quiero agradecerle por poner este pequeño anuncio en esta historia :)**

 **Ot: NO ESSSSSSCIERRRRRRRRTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOO me TIENEEE SECUESTRADO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **BAzinga**

 **Ey: .-. Como sea. La fecha de estreno queremos que sea masomenos por Septiembre u Octubre, queremos realizar algunas cosas que prometí el fic pasado como el salto de 5 años, la aparición de más Oc's y momentos Lemon y Mucho más Gore que ya no pude meter en "Realidad" , junto al nuevo equipo de SDP, que como habrán leído al principio su aparición y este su lema, como los Paw Patrol tienen su frase típica "No hay trabajo imposible para un Paw Patrol", quisimos hacer algo similar, pero más largo y con un tono más oscuro. Cabe mencionar que el código fue creado por Otro Loco Más y la verdad me gusto mucho, quisiera saber que opinan sobre esto :3**

 **Ot: AFUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO soy un ChinGON.**

 **Ey: Otra cosa que fue idea de Otro Loco Más, que también me gusto, fue el cambio de voces para los personajes, pues los cachorros obviamente ya no serán cachorros pues serán ya perros grandes y necesitan voces más maduras de acuerdo a su edad y ya hemos investigado algunas voces de actores de doblaje latino que puedan quedar con cada personaje, si les gusta la idea me gustaría que lo pusieran en los comentarios y para saber que opinan :)**

 **Otra cosa que quiero decir es que a pesar de dar un salto de cinco años, los cachorros tendrán edades de 28,27 o 26 años pues los queremos hacer como perros adultos jóvenes, pues como sabrán la edad de perros y humanos es muy diferente de acuerdo a su edad. Espero que les guste este idea, si tienen algún comentario u algo más que proponer me gustaría que lo pusieran en los comentarios, por otro lado yo y Otro Loco Más nos daremos un respiro y un ligero descanso antes de comenzar a escribir. Como siempre yo soy Eyiles Jack, nos vemos en la siguiente y no se preocupen pues seguiré por estos rumbos de fanfic pues continuaremos pronto, un saludo y nos vemos :)**

 **Ot: ISMNHUGYFDRGYJKLÑ;JHBGCFVGYBHJNMKLMJHBGFCDFGVBHJKLMHBGFDXRSEDCFGBHJMKLMHJBGFDXFGVHJKLK**

 **csjsdcmsakmckosamcoksamkcsamkcmaskcmaskomckasmckasmcksamkcas**


	4. jajnjadnjidsfnjis

Energía ilimitada  
Creada para el mal  
Mas el viento soplaría  
Hacía otro lugar  
Tras la vida que le da  
Otra oportunidad  
El cachorro imperfecto recobró la humanidad

 **strongnsssssssssARRRIBA LA COCA PVTOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

 **NO LE DIGAN AL JOTO DE EYiL JAck que LES DIJE ESTOS PRROS :V**

 **PD: SE DONDE VIVEN**


End file.
